Friendship Never Parts, but Motives Seep in
by Atomic404
Summary: Around two years after the events of The Wither Storms, not that much had changed: Jesse, Petra, Axel, Olivia, and Lukas were the new Order of The Stone and lived together in the old orders temple, but not much interesting stuff had happened though in the past few months, but when someone from Petra's past comes to visit after years of being apart, the world could be at risk again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Visiter**

"Hey Petra, do you know who's gonna cook dinner tonight?" Asked Jesse following Petra into the kitchen.

"Lukas said he's busy later, so I might." Replied Petra.

"Okay, cool-beans." Petra smiled at Jesse's silly way of saying cool, but her smile turned to a puzzled expression when she stopped at the kitchen sink.

"Um, Jesse, why is there a squid in the sink?" Asked Petra, looking over to Jesse.

"Oh, I think that's Axel's." Replied Jesse.

"And why does he have a squid?"

"Huh, I actually don't know."

"Well, where is he?"

"Think he's in the construction room with Olivia." And with that said, Petra walked over to the other side of the temple where the construction room was and pulled the lever to open the door.

"Hey Axel, you in here?!" Exclaimed Petra, walking into the large, messy room.

"Hey Petra." Said Olivia, walking by while carrying a box full of redstone dust.

"Hey Olivia, is Axel in here?" Asked Petra.

"Yeah, he's at the back working on his time bomb."

"Thanks." It took about a minute to get to the back of the room since it so big, but Petra did find Axel, playing around with some TNT.

"Hey Axel." Said Petra.

"Huh, oh, hey Petra." Replied Axel, looking up from his pile of TNT.

"Axel, why is there a squid in the kitchen sink?"

"Oh yeah, that's a present from some guy."

"And who is this 'guy'?"

"Well, this morning, there was a knock on the door and no one was around to answer except me, so I went and opened the door and there was a short guy there and he said, 'hi, I'm Jonathan, is Petra in, I'm an old friend of hers' and I said, 'haven't seen her this morning' and he said, 'oh well here's a squid spawner egg, it's a peace offering to show that we're friends'. And that's how I got the squid."

"Wait, did you say Jonathan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Probably somewhere around town or something."

"Okay," Petra started to run back towards the door, but then she stopped and turned back around to look at Axel, "Also, get rid of that squid." And then she ran off again. She ran straight out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind her, and ran straight for the front door of the temple. Once she made it to the door, she pushed the button to open it and ran outside. Just before she was about to go down the steps of the temple, a voice came from behind her, one that she did not recognize.

"Petra?" She turned around to see a short, young man sitting next to the door with his legs up to his chest. He had short, dirty blonde hair with sideburns and he had dark blue-ish purple eyes. She didn't recognize his appearance until her memories from her childhood came back to her.

"Jonathan?!" She exclaimed, a smile emerging on her face. The short and handsome young man jumped up and ran for her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"It's been a while," Said Petra, "you, haven't grown, much."

"I'm so glad I decided to sit on the step for three hours, just to see your face again." The man said, holding her tighter.

"After all these years, you show up now?"

"I just destro… uh, lost my home and I had no where to go so I thought 'hey, now that Petra's famous and I now know where she lives, why don't I go live with her for a while'." Said Jonathan, letting go of Petra. Petra had a little bit of a puzzled face at Jonathan's correction to his sentence, but looked over it, thinking it was nothing.

"Well, you're more than welcome to live with us." She said, directing him towards the door and to go in.

"So, Olivia will probably give you a tour and show you to the guest room while I go make dinner, sound good?" Asked Petra while closing the front door behind her.

"That sounds great, and thanks for letting me live here." Replied Jonathan, looking around at his surroundings.

"No problem, just don't screw up the place, it takes forever to clean… not that I do the cleaning, but still." She turned around to see that Jonathan had already started to wonder off, looking at every nook and cranny to find.

"Jonathan, I'm gonna go get Olivia, just, stay put!" She exclaimed.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure." He replied, not really paying attention to what she was saying. He turned around to look back at Petra to see that she had walked off towards the construction room. Seeing that he was now alone, Jonathan started to scrape his ear across the wall to hear for any secret rooms; he always had trust issues ever since Petra left him behind in the orphanage they both grew up in. As he kept on listening, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him, so he turned around to see a tall, muscular, handsome, and blonde man standing there, holding his bow out in front of him.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He said.

"Lukas right, I'm Jonathan, old friend of Petra's," Replied Jonathan, approaching Lukas slowly, "I'm gonna crash here for a while."

"And why were you listening to the wall, shorty?" Asked Lukas, not bringing his guard down.

"SHORTY?! WHAT NEXT YOU'RE GONNA CALL ME AN OVERGROWN MIDGET?!" Yelled Jonathan, his face red with anger.

"Okay okay, I won't call you short, but you didn't answer me."

"Just listening to the walls to try and find a secret room, why else?" Replied Jonathan, "By the way, got any strengths, weaknesses?"

"Why do you need to know?" Lukas lowered his bow; he didn't have a good feeling.

"I suggest leaving me alone 'cause you don't wanna find out why."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Said Lukas while walking away slowly, "I've got my eye on you." As Lukas walked out of vision, Jonathan continued to listen to the wall. All of a sudden, two other voices came from behind him, but this time he decided to continue listening to the wall.

"So just give him a little tour and, just get to know him." Said Petra, walking back with Olivia to where she left Jonathan.

"Is that him?" Asked Olivia, pointing at the short for his age man.

"Jonathan!" Petra exclaimed, trying to get his attention. He immediately turned around to look at the two girls.

"Jonathan, this is Olivia." Hearing the introduction, Jonathan went up to Olivia, went down on one knee, put his head down, held out his hand, and spoke.

"It's an honor to meet a friend of Petra's."

"Well, he's… posh." Said Olivia, blushing a little.

"Trust me, when you get to know him, he's a real slob." Replied Petra.

"Oh but I can clean up very fast, like The Wither Storm," Said Jonathan, standing back up straight. The two girls looked at him with puzzled faces. "I'm quite fascinated in The Wither Storm."

"PETRA! THERE ARE THREE CREEPERS IN THE BASEMENT!" Screamed a voice from below them.

"Don't worry Jesse, just stay as far away from them as possible!" Replied Petra, running off to join him, leaving Olivia to deal with Jonathan.

"So… this is the main room." She said, trying to start the tour. For the whole tour of the temple, Jonathan didn't say a word. They ended the tour upstairs, where the bedrooms were.

"And this is the room you'll be staying in," Said Olivia, showing Jonathan the inside of his room, "You have your own bathroom as well."

"Thank you for the tour of your home, but, may I ask where Petra's room is located?" Asked Jonathan while looking around at his room.

"Yeah, she shares a room with Jesse, and their room is located right next to yours on the left."

"Thank you… also, when is dinner?"

"It should be at around seven-thirty."

"Thank you, I will be in the kitchen at that time."

* * *

About half an hour had past until it was seven o'clock, and Jonathan was already in the kitchen, even before the chef was in there.

"Um, Jonathan, why are you sitting on top of the fridge?" Asked Petra as she walked through kitchen door.

"No reason, and… I'm stuck." He replied.

"Can't you just jump down?"

"I'm too short to jump down."

"You're too short to be able to get up there." Hearing this comment from Petra, Jonathan's face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Look, just jump down, I'll catch you." Said Petra, holding her arms out in front of her. Seeing this, he decided to jump down, landing right on top of Petra, knocking her down.

"'Sup." He said while laying on top of her. Petra started to blush but quickly looked away. Jonathan quickly realized how awkward that moment was and got off of Petra, just before Jesse walked in; however, he did see Petra still laying on the floor after having someone fall on top of her.

"Petra!" He exclaimed while running over to her.

"I'm okay." She replied while getting up. Jesse then looked over to Jonathan who was slowly walking away from the scene.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Jesse, getting his sword out, "Did you just attack my girlfriend?!"

"No, he didn't attack me, he's my friend," Said Petra, pushing down on Jesse's hands, making him lower his sword, "I guess you two haven't met yet?"

"No." Said Jonathan while putting his finger in his ear to get out some earwax.

"Oh, well… Jesse, Jonathan. Jonathan, Jesse." Said Petra, her eyes darting to each of them every time she said their names.

"I am looking forward to getting to know you Jesse." Said Jonathan, putting his hand out for Jesse to shake it, the same hand Jonathan had put in his ear, but Jesse shook it anyway. Jesse had already forgiven him for the misunderstanding, even though he didn't even know what exactly had happened.

"So what's gonna be for dinner?" Asked Jonathan as the two boys finished shaking each other's hands.

"Probably steak, which reminds me, I need to start cooking otherwise we're not gonna have anything." Replied Petra, hinting towards the two to leave her to cook. The two took the hint and left the room.

"So… you two are together?" Asked Jonathan.

"Yeah, we've been together for a while." Replied Jesse.

"And, how long have you known each other?"

"Since I was six years old, how about you?"

"I've known her my whole life. She was my first and only friend." There was a silence for a while until Jonathan spoke up again.

"How did you feel about Petra's wither sickness?" He asked. Jesse's face immediately changed from bored to scared; he hadn't thought about that in months.

"How do you know about that?!" He asked.

"I have my sources." Jonathan replied, a smirk appearing on his face. Jesse thought nothing of it, thinking Petra may have told him about it.

"Well… see you at dinner?" He asked after another silence.

"Most certainly." Replied Jonathan.

* * *

Another half hour later, everyone (except Lukas for he was busy) were sitting around the kitchen's island.

"Where's mister kitty cat?" Asked Jonathan, referencing Lukas.

"He's busy." Replied Petra while bringing over the cooked steak.

"Oh well, so you're Axel, right?" Asked Jonathan, turning us head to face him.

"Yeah." Replied Axel.

"Nice to meet you." Said Jonathan while giving him a big smile. Once the steak was put on the kitchen island, everyone dug in. Petra was the second best cook in the temple next to Lukas, who was the best. As they ate their steak, they all talked and got to know Jonathan and they all thought he was a nice guy. After they all finished their food, they all headed into the living room where they all had a drink or two, well, except Jonathan and Petra, they don't drink. It eventually hit twelve o'clock and everyone started to head to bed.

"So, I hope you enjoy staying here with us." Said Petra, following Jonathan upstairs to go to bed.

"Oh I will enjoy staying for sure." He replied, opening the guest bedroom door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Asked Petra while opening her door.

"Yep." They waved each other goodnight as they both closed their doors. Now that Jonathan was alone in his room, he smiled sinisterly and spoke to himself.

"Now that's settled, it's time to get down to business."

 **Authors Note: Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I would love to hear what you think of Jonathan through a review, that is, if you're feeling up to it. Goodbye and hopefully I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Missing People**

Gabriel ran as fast as he could away from the attacker. He tried to fight him, but the man had snapped his sword in half, he just hoped the man was slower than he was strong. As he ran and ran, Gabriel found himself in a forest, dodging trees and rocks to get away from the man who attacked him. All of a sudden, his right foot swung up in the air and the rest of his body was thrown down. He looked up to see that his foot was hanging from a tree by a purple transparent rope. He tried to pull himself up to untie it, but a hand grabbed his chin and pulled him back down.

"Looks like the mighty Gabriel isn't so mighty after all." Said the man who attacked him.

"I am mighty, and you made a big mistake trying to mess with me!" Exclaimed Gabriel, his helmet slipping off his head, because, gravity.

"You're not mighty, you're a liar and a fraud," He replied, "You should have died instead of losing your memory."

"How dare you!"

"You remember the inside of The Wither Storms, right?" Gabriel had gained a small fear of The Wither Storm ever since the incident two years ago, so he was a bit scared to hear it's name out loud.

"Y-yeah." He replied.

"Well why don't you go somewhere almost exactly the same, right now."

"Wha-ahhhh!"

* * *

It was finally morning and everyone were getting out of bed. Petra went to ask Jonathan how he slept, but he wasn't in the guest room. She went downstairs to see if he was there, and she found him fast asleep on the couch in the living room.

"Jonathan!" She yelled to try and wake him up, and she succeeded; he jumped straight up from the sudden noise. He had bags under his eyes, which indicated that he didn't sleep very well, but Petra asked how he slept anyway.

"How'd you sleep last night?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Not to good," He replied, " I found the couch comfier than the bed, so I decided to sleep here." Lukas then came in with a cup of coffee and the second he saw Jonathan, he gave him 'the stare'.

"What's up mister kitty cat?" Asked Jonathan.

"You have blood on your sleeve." Replied Lukas, not taking his eyes off of Jonathan's blood stained sleeve.

"Where?" Jonathan asked while looking all over his jacket to find the red liquid.

"On your left sleeve." Lukas was getting very suspicious of him. He barely knew the guy, but he just couldn't help but feel something was up with him. As Jonathan found the blood and licked it to clean it up, a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it!" Exclaimed a voice from the stairway. Lukas went to join the voice at the door while taking a sip from his coffee. Jonathan and Petra said nothing to each other until another yell from the same voice who went to get the door was calling for them.

"Hey everyone, we need you for a sec!" Hearing this call, Jonathan and Petra got up from the couch and went to the door to be met with everyone else in the household, and…

"Ivor?" Petra (as well as everyone else) hadn't seen him since the whole 'portal incident' one year and three months ago.

"Gabriel and many other people have randomly gone missing!" Exclaimed Ivor.

"What?!" Exclaimed Axel.

"Gabriel's helmet was found in the middle of the forest in a pool of blood; his body was not found." Ivor replied while inviting himself into the temple.

"When did this happen?" Asked Olivia as everyone followed Ivor back into the living room.

"His helmet was found this morning and we believe what ever happened to him, happened last night."

"So, mister no-memory is missing?" Asked Jonathan after a big yawn.

"Who's this?" Asked Ivor, pointing to the short man.

"He's an old frie—wait… how do you know about him losing his memory?" Petra was immediately skeptical of her old friend.

"I was in The Wither Storm too, I saw him in there." He replied as many eyes looked directly at him and then back at Ivor.

"Many of the other people who went missing were in their homes alone," Ivor continued, "So it was possible that someone could have snuck in undetected."

"Some of us will go and investigate, and maybe someone could stay here to watch Jonathan." Said Jesse, getting his sword out.

"I'll stay and finish my time bomb, and watch Jonny." Axel insisted.

"I'm staying too." Said Lukas, looking at Jonathan through the corner of his eye.

"Alright then, show us where crime scene is Ivor." Said Jesse, walking out the door.

"Have fun looking at blood for hours!" Said Jonathan, waving them goodbye. All of a sudden, a hand pulled him up from his shirt.

"I don't know what your deal is, but I'm watching you." Threatened Lukas. Jonathan just smiled.

"You really hate me don't you?" He said. Lukas didn't answer, he only threw Jonathan to the ground.

"Dude, what's your problem?!" Exclaimed Axel, pushing Lukas on the chest.

"There's something up with him!" Replied Lukas, pointing at Jonathan.

"There's nothing wrong with him, you just don't know him!"

"Well there is something wrong, and I'm going to find out what." Lukas than walked away, leaving Axel and Jonathan alone; all alone.

* * *

Olivia almost puked looking at the amount of blood on the ground.

"Guys, check this out." Said Petra, kneeling down next to the blood.

"What is it?" Asked Jesse.

"Look at this," Petra pointed out black particle dust mixed in with the blood, "Don't you recognize it?"

"That's the particle effect that came from The Wither Storms tractor beams!" Exclaimed Jesse, surprised to see that particle effect again after years.

"Do you think The Wither Storm and this are connected somehow?" Asked Olivia.

"Must be." Said Ivor, scooping up some blood with his finger.

"What about the other missing people?" Asked Petra, pouring some blood into a small plastic bag for looking at.

"Almost exactly the same crime scene." Replied Ivor.

"Well, let's go check them out." Said Jesse. With that said, everyone went off to the eighteen other crime scenes in which people were missing; sadly, they didn't get any further in the case. All they found was more blood with more of the particle dust in it. After three hours of searching and investigating, they decided to head back to the temple and have lunch. As they opened the door, it all seemed too quiet.

"Hey, we're back!" Exclaimed Jesse. No one answered. They all got their weapons out, thinking something had happened. Petra went into the kitchen to find Lukas laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Lukas!" She exclaimed, shaking his body to try and wake him up, "Guys, come in here!" Everyone ran in, and seeing the sight in front of them, they helped shake him awake.

"Ugh." He moaned after he finally woke up.

"Lukas, what happened?" Asked Jesse.

"Someone tampered my drink or something." He replied, rubbing his head.

"What?!" Exclaimed Petra.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened to Axel and Jonathan, but that's what happened to me."

"Wait, where are they?" Asked Olivia.

"Hey guys." Said a familiar voice. They all turned around to see Jonathan standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jonathan, where's Axel?" Asked Petra, walking up to her short friend.

"Oh, he told me to tell you guys that Magnus came and asked him to stay in Boomtown for a while to help him win his crown back." Everyone stared at him for a bit but looked back at Lukas as he got up and walked up to Jonathan… and punched him right in the face, making him fall to the ground. Everyone ran up to him and held him back before he got at Jonathan again.

"What the hell was that for?!" Exclaimed Jonathan taking his hand off his face to see that it was covered with blood from his nose.

"YOU!" Yelled Lukas, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TAMPERED MY DRINK!"

"I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE!"

"I've had a bad feeling about you ever since you arrived, that's enough evidence I need!" Jonathan got up and raised his bloody fist and threw it at Lukas, but Petra jumped in front of it, getting hit in the stomach. Jonathan's face immediately changed from angry to terrified; he had just punched the one he came to see in the stomach.

"Petra!" Jesse ran over to her as she crouched over and hugged her stomach and started vomiting all over the floor. Jonathan felt so bad for what he had done.

"I'm sorry." He said under his breath, starting to cry, but his cries slowly started to turn into small chuckles. It felt as the world had frozen around him as more blood dripped from his nose, and as Petra fell to the ground in pain. Jesse picked up the vomit-covered Petra and carried her upstairs to their room. All that were left downstairs were Jonathan, Lukas, and Olivia, who then slapped Lukas across the face and walked off. Lukas then walked right up close to Jonathan and threw another punch at him, but Jonathan grabbed his fist mid-punch, which surprised Lukas.

"Don't mess with me." He said, squeezing Lukas's fist tighter and then letting it go. He then walked off towards the downstairs bathroom to clean up his nose.

* * *

"Ugh." Petra's stomach was in so much pain as she laid motionless on the bed. Jesse couldn't believe that even with a chest plate on, the punch did so much damage. He pulled the chest plate off to reveal Petra's old blue t-shirt. He ran into their bathroom and opened one of the cabinets and pulled out an ice pack to give to Petra.

"Thanks Jesse." She said as Jesse put the ice pack in her stomach.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Jesse, taking his own armor off.

"From, what I could remember, Jonathan's a tough guy, so I didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Replied Petra, closing her eyes.

"You got yourself hurt though."

"I know."

"How did he hurt you so badly, even with a chest plate on?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him!" Petra didn't want to talk about it anymore, for talking was making her stomach hurt more. Jesse then jumped onto the bed with Petra, in his old white shirt and red suspenders.

"You know I care about you." He said looking at his girlfriend. His only reply was a groan from her. All of a sudden the door creaked open and a voice spoke.

"Hey lovebirds," Said Jonathan, his face all cleaned up, "May I come in?"

"Yeah." Replied Jesse, turning his head to the doorway. Hearing the invite, Jonathan ran in and jumped straight onto the bed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I have done today, and I wanted to know how it went with investigating today." He said, crawling over to in between Jesse and Petra.

"It didn't go to well." Replied Jesse, raising his head up to see if Petra was okay, and to his relief, she had fallen asleep.

"Did you find out who it was that did it?"

"No; we're not even close." Jonathan then jumped off the bed and walked to the door.

"Well, I should probably leave you two to get back to what you were doing," He said, "Oh, and I hope you're treating her good as your girlfriend." He then slammed the door shut. Standing outside their room, Jonathan cracked his knuckles and smiled. He knew that today's work was over, which meant the rest of today he could just slouch off and play casual. Axel was gone, which meant only three to go before he was done with the important part. He walked into his room and locked the door. He took his jacket off and threw it onto the bed and then he jumped onto it himself. Looking up at the sealing, his mind wondered off to think about what he would do next as he fell asleep on his extremely comfortable bed.

 **Authors Note: Ohhhh! Jonathan lied about the bed being uncomfortable! I wonder if he lied about anything else ;)**

 **I hope you're as excited to read the next next chapter as I am to write it. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Why Won't You Trust Me**

The whole night, Petra couldn't sleep; it wasn't just the everlasting pain from earlier, but what Lukas had said about Jonathan. Why didn't he trust him? Did he really tamper Lukas's drink? She tried to stop thinking about it, she really wanted to get some sleep; Lukas, on the other hand, forced himself to stay awake. He wanted evidence to prove why he's so suspicious of Jonathan. He was about to doze off, until he heard a noise coming from the upstairs hallway. He slowly and quietly opened his bedroom door to see what it was. He looked down the hallway to see someone coming out of Olivia's room with the dark skinned girl tied up and unconscious, resting on the kidnappers shoulders. Lukas hoped the kidnapper was Jonathan; he really wanted to bust him. He wanted to attack the person, but he was intrigued by what the person was doing. The person created a purple transparent key out of nothing and locked the door to Olivia's room. The person turned around to go down the stairs, but standing across the hallway from him was Lukas. He assumed the kidnapper was a male. The last thing Lukas could remember of that night before randomly falling unconscious, was the mans unnatural sinister smile.

* * *

"Lukas!" Lukas was shook awake by Jesse and Petra after hours of laying unconscious on the floor.

"Ugh," Lukas moaned and rubbed his head as he sat up, "What… where's… where are they?!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Petra.

"I saw something last night!" Exclaimed Lukas, standing up and looking around.

"What did you see?" Asked Jesse, standing up as well. Before Lukas could answer, someone jumped into his arms.

"Yo, wad up dawgs?!" Exclaimed Jonathan. Lukas's face went red as he dropped him onto the ground. Jonathan immediately jumped back up and looked up at Lukas. Lukas's face reddened even further as he grabbed Jonathan at the throat and squeezed him tightly. Jonathan's face was starting to turn purple as Lukas squeezed tighter and tighter.

"You piece of shi-"

"Lukas!" Jesse and Petra tried to pull Lukas's hands off of Jonathan, and they luckily succeeded.

"What is wrong with you?!" Exclaimed Petra.

"He's a kidnapper!" Lukas exclaimed, pulling his bow out.

"I am not a kidnapper!" Exclaimed Jonathan while Jesse helped him up from the ground, "You've been so against me ever since I arrived here, I'm starting to think that you're trying to make me look bad to cover up for YOUR bad doings!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jesse.

"I'm saying that maybe you're the one who's doing everything that you're blaming me for!"

"I am not!" Exclaimed Lukas, letting go of the string holding the arrow back on his bow. Jonathan grabbed the arrow when it was one inch away from his face and snapped it in half with one hand. Jonathan then ran into Lukas and tacked him to the ground. Jesse and Petra tried to separate them. Jesse dragged Lukas on the floor to try and get him away from Jonathan, and Petra did the same with Jonathan.

"Why don't you both just take a chill pill and leave each other alone?!" Exclaimed Petra, picking up Jonathan as he started throwing a tantrum.

"What did you see Lukas?" Asked Jesse.

"I saw someone coming out of Olivia's room and they kidnapped her." Lukas Replied. Everyone looked at him like they had all just saw a ghost. They then all heard a knock on the front door and went down to open it. Jesse unlocked the door and opened it to be met with Ivor again, but he didn't seem right; his face was completely white almost and gray and he was breathing faster than the natural rate.

"Ivor, what's wrong?" Asked Jesse.

"Have you seen the outside of the temple?!" He replied. Everyone stepped outside to be met with a very disturbing site: right outside their door, hanging by a lamppost, was Soren.

"Holy crap!" Exclaimed Petra, she had seen many things in her life, but she was quite disturbed by this. Jesse walked up to Soren and felt his hand.

"He's cold, and there's no pulse." He said.

"There's a note tied to his foot." Petra pointed out. Jesse walked up to it and pulled it off and read it out loud.

" _Beware my power, I don't know where it came from. I am much stronger than The Wither Storm. My violet eyes may turn black. Once you're gone, there's no going back._ "

"What?!" Exclaimed Lukas, stepping back a little.

"Is this a threat," Asked Petra, "Or is it a warning?"

"Could be both." Replied Jonathan. The sight before him didn't seem to disturb him nearly as much as it disturbed everyone else. Lukas then looked over to Jonathan, his face as red as, well, the reddest thing you could think of.

"Is there anything else that happened Ivor?" Asked Jesse, looking up from the piece of paper.

"You really don't know anything do you," Replied Ivor, "It's The Wither Storm all over again!"

"But, how, Jesse destroyed the Command Block." Said Petra.

"Either way, people are getting wither sickness and amnesia, multiple land points are just craters, and fire! Only this time, we don't know where it's coming from!"

"I'm pretty sure it's coming from this little man." Said Lukas, pushing Jonathan up in front of Ivor. Ivor thought it was a little ridiculous that someone as small and scrawny as Jonathan would be able to do this all in one night. Jonathan then turned around and yelled at Lukas.

"Little man?! LITTLE MAN?! Next time you call me that, I'll make sure you disappear next!"

"Your threats don't scare me." Said Lukas, crouching down to Jonathan's height. Jonathan then grabbed the rims of Lukas's jacket and pulled him in closer.

"Oh you will be scared, believe me, I know." He said as his eyes darkened a little.

"Wait, where's redstone girl and TNT guy?" Asked Ivor, he never really calls them by their real names.

"Axel's in Boomtown with Magnus and Lukas said he saw her get kidnapped." Replied Jesse.

"What do you mean Axle's in Boomtown!" Exclaimed Ivor, "At a time like this?!"

"Well, yeah, that's what Jonathan said." Said Petra.

"And Lukas, you saw Olivia get kidnapped?"

"Yeah, and this guy did it." Lukas replied, once again, blaming Jonathan.

"You blame everything on me you Butthead!" Exclaimed Jonathan, "Why don't you trust me?"

"Why does everyone else trust you?!" Exclaimed Lukas. Jonathan just stared at him while smirking.

"Ivor, who are some still living victims?" Asked Petra. Ivor looked down at the ground and then back at her.

"Everyone." He replied. It was then that they realized that he looked the same as Petra did in one of the last stages of wither sickness.

"It's attacked everything in the village. Everyone who isn't missing, has either wither sickness or amnesia." He said, grabbing his left shoulder and holding it tightly.

"And all this happened in one night?" Asked Lukas.

"Precisely." Ivor replied after a small coughing fit.

"I'll go with you to look for clues of what's going on," Said Jesse," And Lukas, I don't trust you with Jonathan so you're coming with me, and Petra, you stay here."

"Okay." Replied Petra. Jesse then walked over to Petra and kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush.

"I'll see you when we get back." He said before he walked off to follow Ivor and Lukas down the steps of the temple. Petra and Jonathan were silent for a few seconds after they all left. Jonathan then looked up at Petra, who was still blushing.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"No." Petra replied, walking back into the temple. Jonathan followed her and closed the door behind him; although, he somehow slammed the door hard enough that he pulled it straight off its hinges.

"I-I can fix it!" He exclaimed as Petra turned around and face-palmed. Jonathan spent the next five minutes trying to put the door back, and he finally succeeded.

"I'm bored!" He exclaimed, joining Petra on the couch.

"We've got some board games?" Petra suggested.

"Board games are boring!"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go create chaos throughout the village!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, let's go do that!" Jonathan then got up from the couch and was about to put his hand on Petra's shoulder, but once she got a glimpse of his hand, she grabbed it and looked directly at it in shock. Half an arrow tip was stuck in the palm of his hand with dried up blood surrounding it.

"What the hell?" Petra was a little weirded out by this sight. Jonathan immediately retracted his hand.

"Um… y-you saw nothing." Jonathan said, his face starting to sweat. Petra grabbed his hand again and looked up at him directly in the eye.

"Jonathan, why do you have one of Olivia's handmade redstone arrow tips stuck in your hand?" She asked. Jonathan pulled his hand back again and answered.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Lukas?!" He exclaimed, "He shot that arrow at me earlier and the tip of it got stuck in my hand!" Petra didn't entirely believe him, but it did make sense. Petra got up from the couch and ran upstairs, and Jonathan followed. He got up there to see Petra trying to ram Olivia's door down.

"You gonna help me with this or not?" She asked, stopping for a second to look at Jonathan. He hesitated for a second, but went to help her with the door. They were able to knock the door down, and what they saw inside was not the sight you should see in someone's bedroom. All over the floor, walls, and ceiling was blood, some sort of black goo, and the same particle dust from yesterday. Petra's heart was starting to speed up as she looked at this unnatural sight. She stood in the middle of the room, terrified of what may have happened to her friend. She turned around as Jonathan lifted the door up and leaned it against the wall, and what they found on the other side of it were ginormous and deep scratch marks. Everything in the room was not left untouched by this 'thing' that attacked Olivia. Petra all of a sudden got the worst headache that she had ever gotten and her left arm started to hurt. She slowly lowered herself to the ground in absolute pain.

"Petra, are you okay?" Asked Jonathan, walking over to her. She didn't reply. Jonathan could see blood starting to come out of Petra's mouth, and at that moment he realized something very wrong was going on. He picked her up and brought her out of the room and put her on the ground outside in the upstairs hallway. As he lowered her to the ground, her body started shaking furiously.

"Petra?!" Jonathan shook her shoulders to try and snap her out of it. It didn't work.

"PETRA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. This time it worked and Petra eventually stopped. She looked up at him with a face of extreme fear.

"Holy crap Petra, what happened?" Asked Jonathan, running his fingers through his hair.

"There's something going on, something more than we thought." She replied, trembling in fear.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw something."

* * *

Half an hour later, Petra laid curled up on the couch with a blanket over her as Jonathan attempted to make her some hot chocolate. She was in a state of shock and refused to tell Jonathan anything.

"Petra, please tell me what you saw," Said Jonathan, sitting down on the coffee table and putting the almost evaporated hot chocolate next to him, "You can trust me."

"I'm waiting 'til the others get back." Replied Petra, not moving from her position on the couch.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I do, it's just, I saw something."

"I know you did, I just want to know what you saw."

"I can't tell you!" Petra sat up on the couch, still holding the blanket over her.

"Petra please! I need to know!" Jonathan grabbed her face and held it close to his face. They both started blushing, "Please trust me."

"I can't tell you."

"Can you at least tell me what happened to you?"

"Okay." Petra pulled her face out of Jonathan's hands and spoke:

"Well, you've heard of wither sickness before, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was one of the people who had it back with The Wither Storms." Jonathan replied.

"Well, I had it two years ago."

"Yeah, I know."

"How do you know, I never told you about that." Once again, Petra was starting to feel skeptical of her friend. Jonathan put his hand on Petra's shoulder.

"That doesn't matter right now." He whispered. Petra continued:

"I was cured when The Wither Storm was destroyed, and for some reason, after not having it for years, something triggered it in there… and it showed me something."

"What did it show you?"

"…You." Jonathan felt like his heart skipped a beat. What does she mean she saw him?

"In a bad way or a good way?" He asked. Petra didn't answer, she just looked away from him in disappointment. Jonathan then sat down on the couch next to her and put his arm around her.

"You know you can trust me." He said. Petra grabbed Jonathan's arm and took it off of her shoulders. Jonathan thought that was a sign to leave her alone, so he left the room. Petra was so distraught and scared of what she saw, Jonathan almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

* * *

About an hour later, Jesse and Lukas came back from the investigation.

"Hey, we're back!" Jesse exclaimed as he walked through the door.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Asked Jonathan walking up to them.

"Well, besides Ivor passing out twice and throwing up blood four times, we found something." Replied Lukas, staring at Jonathan with bloodshot eyes.

"What did you find?" Jesse threw a small plastic bag at Jonathan.

"A strand of your hair." He said.

"How do you know it's my hair?"

"It's the same color."

"Lukas has the same colored hair as me!"

"I do not!" Exclaimed Lukas.

"Yeah you do!" Jonathan threw the plastic bag back at Jesse.

"Either way, it still might be a step further into the investigation." Said Jesse. Then he realized that Petra wasn't there to great him at the door.

"Where's Petra?" He asked.

"She's in the living room." Replied Jonathan, pointing the the room the was in. Jesse ran straight in there to see her curled up on the couch. He didn't think this was right of her, so he knew straight away that something was wrong.

"Petra?" Hearing him, Pera raised her head, and seeing Jesse, she jumped up from the couch and gave him a big hug.

"Petra, what's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"You need to see this." Petra replied as she let go of him and grabbed his hand. Petra pulled Jesse up the stairs and into Olivia's room.

"Woah," He gasped. He turned around to see Petra backing out of the room, "What is it?"

"Jonathan and I bashed the door down and when we found this, my wither sickness was triggered." She replied.

"What?!"

"It triggered and then it showed me something." Jesse ran up to Petra and held her close.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I think there's something up with Jonathan." She whispered in Jesse's ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him, and he had no eyes, and… he was attacking Olivia." Jesse immediately remembered the note from earlier and what it said.

"What?" Petra nodded. Jesse didn't know what to say about that; he didn't know if what Petra saw was true or not.

"It's getting late, maybe we should talk to Jonathan about this over dinner." He said.

"It's only twelve."

"Then over lunch." Jesse and Petra went out of the room and back downstairs to the kitchen where they found Jonathan on top of the fridge again.

"Jonathan, what're you doing?" Asked Petra. Jonathan was facing the wall, so when he heard her voice, he raised his head and accidentally banged his head on the cabinets above.

"I-I found something." He said, rubbing his head and turning around to face them.

"What did you find?" Asked Jesse.

"There's an air vent here that leads to Olivia's room." He replied.

"It's too small for someone to fit in." Said Petra.

"Well, if this is The Wither Storm all over again, then it probably could deform it's body to make it small enough to fit in there." Said Jonathan, climbing down from the fridge.

"I guess you do have a point." Petra admitted. Jonathan then walked out the room, not looking at Jesse and Petra once. He walked upstairs to his room. He walked in and locked the door. He took his jacket off and threw it onto his bed and then looked at his left arm. He spat on it and then wiped it dry to reveal a tattoo of The Wither Storm.

"I will make you proud." He said, an unnatural smile on his face.

 **Authors Note: Well, looks like there's more to this than they thought. First it was a missing person, and now it's history repeating itself. Also, if you feel like it, please put a review telling me if think what Petra saw was just her imagination or real. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **Four: The Hands That Kill**

Axel and Olivia were fast asleep, both leaning against a wall with their hands and feet chained together. A man came up in between the two and kneeled down to feel their foreheads. They were cold, their skin was gray, and blood covered their clothes, but they were still breathing. The man took his hands off their foreheads and stood up; he smiled and then spoke.

"And now for mister kitty cat."

* * *

At around two o'clock in the morning, almost every home in a nearby village were destroyed and people were running aimlessly to try and find a safe place; sadly, there was nowhere to hide from this one man. He always found a way to find his prey. At one point, he came across a family with a young child. The family fortunately escaped him, but he found them. They begged for him to spare them.

"Please, at least leave our son?!" The mother of the young child begged. The father of the boy was already gone for good. The man just stared at her, his eyes starting to fill up with tears. He thought for a few seconds, but then he came to a decision.

"If I left him, then he would be alone, and a child would rather be with their parents in any situation, good or bad, than to be alone in any situation." The man said, holding his hand up as pitch black mist started to cover it and the whites of his eyes disappeared into darkness, "And I know this from experience."

* * *

One hour later, the man walked away from the now empty village with black goo all over his blue and white jacket and teal t-shirt. He walked across the dying village he was staying in towards a tall skull building with lava spilling out of the front of it.

"This must work, it has to!" Exclaimed Ivor from inside, trying to find a way to cure himself. He had tried milk, but it didn't work. He gulped down a potion he made in one go, hoping it would cure him, but it didn't work, all it did was make him cough a lot.

"*COUGH*Why isn't this working?!"

"Knock knock." Said someone at the top of the stairway to the room Ivor was in. Hearing that made Ivor jump out of his skin. He faced the source of the voice to be met with the man who had infected everyone and who Ivor recognized.

"How did you get in here?!" Asked Ivor, pulling a potion of weakness out.

"One: you don't through weakness potions at a Wither Spawn, two: there's no door, and three: I'm the one creating chaos across the area." The man replied, walking closer to Ivor, which made Ivor start to back up.

"Y-you've done all this single handedly?!" Ivor was starting to get closer to the wall that separated him from the lava. The man ran at him like he had a swiftness potion equipped (which he didn't) and pushed Ivor up against the wall.

"I want you to do something." He said.

"I won't do anything to help you!" Ivor replied, his heart beating faster.

"You're the creator of the one that mutated me and if you don't help me, there's a perfectly good stream of lava right behind this wall," The man threatened, "I destroyed a nearby village and tomorrow you and the new order are going to go investigating, and I want you to make sure they don't discover the village, you understand?"

"They should go, if it helps them realize it's you!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," the man held up his right hand as his fingers turned into ten inch spikes and held them up next to Ivor's head, "Maybe I should put the plan in your brain manually."

"Okay okay!" The man let go of Ivor, letting him fall to the ground.

"Good, and if you fail, your wither sickness has a lot longer to go before it kills you, and I can speed that process up." Said the man as he walked back to the stairway to head back to where he was staying.

* * *

 _BANG!_

 _Blood went everywhere. Petra fell to the ground after the second hit as Jesse called her name._

 _"This was too easy." Voices surrounded her as her head hit the stone ground. Pain surged through her stomach and leg as she laid there, dying._

 _"PETRA!" She was losing sight of where she was; she was going into the light._

 _"_ PETRA, WAKE UP!" She opened her eyes as her body stopped jolting around. Her heart was beating quickly and her face was completely white. She raised herself up in the bed to see that there was fresh blood all over her pillow. She looked over to her left to see Jesse staring at her from his side of the bed; complete shock on his face.

"What happened?" Petra asked, rubbing her sore head.

"You were jolting around like crazy and you were throwing up blood in your sleep," Jesse replied, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing."

"Petra, obviously something happened." Jesse put his hand on Petra's shoulder.

"I said I'm fine okay, nothing happened," Petra got off the bed and walked towards the door, "I'm going downstairs." Petra knew what she saw in her sleep wasn't nothing, but she didn't want to worry Jesse. As she went into the kitchen to get a drink of water, she heard the front door open. She went to see who it was and to her surprise, it was Ivor.

"Ivor, what are you doing here this late?" Petra asked, walking up to him. He didn't answer; he just stared at her, leaning against the doorway… and then he passed out. She grabbed him by the arms and dragged him into the living room. As she tried to pull him onto the couch, she saw that he had the same black goo on his robes that was in Olivia's room. Memories of the vision she had had came flowing back into her head, as well as the same powerful headache. She dropped Ivor and grabbed her head tightly as she started to feel lightheaded. She ran out of the room as fast as she could. She was starting to find it harder to breath and purple veins were starting to appear on her arm. She ran to the stairs, and all of a sudden, her headache stopped. She took her hands off of her head and looked at her arm; the veins were starting to disappear. Curious of why it started and stopped, she walked back over to the living room, and to her surprise, the headache came back. She backed up from the room, and as she did that, the headache started to go away. She ran upstairs to go get Jesse, Lukas, and Jonathan. She opened up the door to her and Jesse's room and pulled the covers off of Jesse to wake him up.

"Ugh, what?" Asked Jesse, just starting to open his eyes.

"Get up and go downstairs, I'll meet you there in a second!" Exclaimed Petra, pulling at his arm to get him off the bed. Jesse got up and rubbed his eyes, and when he opened up his eyes again, Petra had already ran off. She ran into Lukas's room and pulled the covers off of him.

"Hey Lukas, wake up!" She exclaimed. Lukas stayed fast asleep anyway. Getting frustrated, Petra slapped Lukas across the face twice, and that woke him up.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"Go downstairs now, I'll meet you down there in a second!" Petra then ran out the door and went to Jonathan's room, where she stopped before opening the door. She decided to knock on the door instead.

"Hey Jonathan, can I come in?" She asked. All she could hear was Jonathan singing, or something.

"Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, picking goo off my shirt, la-la-la-la-la-la, or I'll get caught…" Was what was coming from inside. Petra was getting impatient and decided to open the door, and what her eyes were met with was a shirtless Jonathan sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, screaming at the girl who had just came in.

"GET OUT!" He screamed, trying to cover up his torso. Petra slammed the door shut, completely embarrassed.

"You ever heard of locking a door?!" She exclaimed.

 _"_ Have _you_ ever heard of knocking?!" Jonathan replied.

"I did knock!" Petra waited a few more seconds to know if she could come in.

"Okay, you can come in now." Petra opened the door again, and this time, Jonathan was wearing a shirt.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need you downstairs now." Petra replied, pointing to outside the room.

"Okay." Jonathan jumped off the bed and walked out the door Petra was holding open. She followed him out the room and closed the door behind her. Not bothering to go down the stairs, she decided to jump on the banister and slide down. Once she got to the bottom, Jesse and Lukas were already there and Jonathan was still walking down the stairs.

"So what is it," Asked Lukas, "'Cause if it's not important, I'm going back to bed."

"Why wouldn't this be important!" Petra replied, motioning for them to follow her into the living room. Once she got in there, she pointed at Ivor, who was still unconscious.

"What the heck is Ivor doing here… and not conscious?" Asked Jesse.

"I don't know, but…" Petra's reply was cut short by the headache's uninvited return.

"Petra, are you okay?" Asked Jonathan as he walked into the room. Petra grabbed Jesse and Lukas by the shoulders and pulled them out of the room with her, and Jonathan just followed. As the headache started to go away again, she explained what she thought happened.

"What happened was that I came downstairs and then Ivor came in; I asked him why he was here, but he just passed out. I tried to pull him onto the couch in the living room, but then I noticed the same black goo on his robes that was in Olivia's room," Petra explained, "And Jonathan, remember when my wither sickness was triggered?"

"Yeah." Jonathan replied, a guilty look on his face.

"Well, I think I know why it triggered," Petra continued, "The same thing happened when I was near Ivor, and I think it's the goo stuff."

"It was also on The Wither Storm." Jonathan added, looking down at the ground. Petra wanted to mention hearing Jonathan singing about taking goo off of his shirt around a minute ago, but by what her visions have shown her, she wanted to stay on his good side. Jesse and Lukas then walked back into the living room to check on Ivor. They pulled him onto the couch and checked his pulse. Meanwhile, Petra was leaning against the wall out side of the room with her arms crossed, while Jonathan bashed his head against the wall multiple times. Petra wanted to say something to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

"What exactly do you think this stuff is?" Asked Jesse, scooping up some of the black goo with his index finger.

"I have no idea." Replied Lukas. All of a sudden, Jesse's finger started to sting and burn.

"Ah!" He threw the goo off of his finger as black particles started to emerge from his burning finger. He looked at his finger to see that where the goo was, was now a purple mark starting to appear. Jonathan then walked in and grabbed Jesse's hand.

"Wither sickness." Jonathan muttered. Jonathan all of a sudden felt something grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Lukas staring at him.

"What?" Asked Jonathan.

"I heard you screaming at Petra a few minutes ago," Lukas replied, "What were you doing up at three in the morning?"

"None of your…" Jonathan's sentence was cut short as Ivor finally woke up and started groaning. He immediately looked over to Jonathan and gave him a look that said 'I won't do it'; in response, Jonathan gave him a look that said 'do it or else'. It was almost like they were reading each others minds.

"What happened Ivor?" Asked Jesse, squeezing his now extremely painful finger. Ivor didn't reply, he just grabbed Jonathan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in.

"You can't threaten me." He said.

"Says the dying old man." Jonathan replied.

"I am not old, I'm fifty!" Ivor raised his voice, "And even if I'm dying, I can take you down." Jonathan grabbed Ivor's hand and pulled it off of his collar, threw it to the side, and put his arms out to the sides.

"You wanna go mate?!" He exclaimed, "Let's go right now!" Ivor lunged at Jonathan, but Lukas and Jesse grabbed his shoulders and held him back; it wasn't too hard to do, since Ivor was weaker than his usual strength.

"I will tell them!" Ivor exclaimed.

"Remember what I said I could do?!" Jonathan replied.

"Tell us what?!" Asked Lukas, starting to suspect Jonathan more and more.

"I need to tell you that he's…" Ivor was cut off by Jonathan's ear piercing screams.

"SHUT UP!" Lukas let go of Ivor's shoulder and came up close to Jonathan.

"What was he trying to tell us about you?" He said.

"That, um… I let Aiden out of prison!" Everyone's eyes widened at his response.

"Wait, what?!" Petra came into the room, trying her hardest to ignore the headache.

"I'm just kidding!" Jonathan scratched the back of his neck, starting to feel nervous.

"Even so, how do you know who that is and that they're in prison?!" Asked Lukas, pushing Jonathan slightly. Hesitant of replying, Jonathan just punched Lukas in the stomach, making him crouch down in pain. Jonathan then leaned closer to Lukas's ear.

"Don't get into my business." He said, but then Lukas grabbed his head and squeezed it tightly.

"So you _are_ hiding something." Lukas then pushed Jonathan backwards into the coffee table and knocking him over.

"Both of you quit it!" Exclaimed Petra. Jonathan then jumped up on top of the coffee table and lunged for Lukas, landing on his head. He tried to get him off, but it was almost like he was duct taped to him. Jonathan then started slapping Lukas's face multiple times that he actually started to create wounds where blood was becoming visible. Jesse and Petra then tried their hardest to help pull Jonathan off of Lukas, and finally, he fell off. Lukas put his hand on his painfully red face to cover up some open wounds.

"What's wrong, ocelot got your tongue?!" Jonathan mocked.

"Jonathan, shut up!" Exclaimed Petra, feeling extremely lightheaded, "And Lukas, leave him alone!"

"I will lock you up, and if the attacks stop, then you're the culprit!" Lukas threatened as he left the room to go clean up his face. Jonathan tried to follow him, put a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him from following.

"You two are like what Axel and Lukas used to be, but worse," Petra said, her face starting to turn gray, "You need to stop!" Jonathan just looked at her. He raised his hand and flicked his fingers, and she, as well as Jesse and Ivor, passed out. Jonathan then picked Petra up and brought her out of the room and into the kitchen, away from the black goo on Ivor's robes. He then walked towards the downstairs bathroom, where Lukas was washing his face off. Lukas was really embarrassed about what had just happened. As he splashed some water onto his scratched up face, he heard someone come in and lock the door.

"I thought cats were afraid of water." Said the person. Lukas turned the faucet off and dried his face. Once his face was dry, he turned around to see Jonathan standing there with his arms crossed. Lukas took his sword out and held it in front of him.

"I know you were the one who kidnapped Olivia and I know what you said about Axel wasn't true!" He exclaimed. Jonathan just looked to the side and started chuckling, and then he turned back to look at Lukas.

"You really are clever aren't you," He said, "But not clever enough to have stopped me when you had the chance."

"What did you do to my friends?!"

"Oh don't worry, they're not dead… yet, and soon, you'll share the same fate." Lukas grit his teeth together as he got angrier and angrier.

"Trust me, I know everything about you," Said Jonathan, "All your strengths and weaknesses, who you hate and like, I even know about when you made a mistake with Aiden."

"Shut up!" Lukas swung his sword right at Jonathan's face, but somehow, he grabbed the blade with his bare hand. Getting even angrier, Lukas pushed harder on the sword, determined to kill the short villain, but, no matter how hard Lukas pushed on the handle, Jonathan was able push it backwards towards Lukas's face. As the blade got closer to his face, he pushed harder, but nothing was going to stop the blade from breaking into the flesh in the middle of his face.

"Ahh!" Lukas let go of the handle and grabbed his face as blood started to spill out of the deep cut the sword had left behind. Before he could do anything, a foot kicked him on the side of his torso and knocked him into the bathroom cabinets and onto the floor. As his his head hit the quartz ground, Jonathan leaned down into Lukas's vision and spoke to him.

"If you thought The Wither Storm was powerful, just double that power and add it to me." Lukas couldn't remember anything after that besides darkness and pain, and shackles around his hands?

 **Authors Note: Well then, looks like Lukas was right to have a suspicion of Jonathan, he was just too late to do anything. I would love to hear what you think Jonathan's doing and why he's doing it. Also, sorry if this chapter felt a little all over the place, I kind of rushed to post it, but hopefully, it was okay. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: In the Darkness of the Day**

Hours had past from when Lukas was kidnapped to when he woke up, coughing up blood. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a large circular room with pillars circulating five feet away from the rounded wall, and right next to him on both sides was Axel and Olivia, in all their sick and dying glory. Lukas's heart started beating faster and faster. He got up from sitting against the wall and tried to run, but he didn't get far for his hands were shackled to the wall. He tried to run forward in an attempt the squeeze his hands out of the shackles, but his right leg collapsed and went entirely stiff. He fell face first onto the cold stone floor.

"Lukas?" Asked a female voice to his right. He turned his head to see that Olivia was now awake.

"He got you too?!" Asked another voice from his left, but this time it was more deep and male like. He turned his head to see that Axel was awake too. Both of them were gray skinned and blood covered, and some purple veins were visible in some areas of their faces.

"Where are we?" Asked Lukas, his bloodshot eyes darting all over the place.

"We don't know, but we think it's somewhere near the temple." Replied Olivia.

"Dude, you were right about Jonny!" Exclaimed Axel.

"I know, where is he?" Asked Lukas.

"He's at the temple, and he said he's going to kidnap Jesse next." Olivia replied.

"We've gotta stop him!" Exclaimed Lukas.

"Dude, we can't!" Said Axel, raising his hands up to show Lukas the chains that connected them tightly.

"And even if we weren't restrained, he infected all of us with wither sickness," Olivia added, "That'll just slow us down and weaken us."

"Well, we've gotta do something!" Exclaimed Lukas, trying to get back up.

"We can't!" Exclaimed Olivia, "We've tried everything!"

"He's just too powerful!" Exclaimed Axel.

"Well, what's the worst he could do?" Asked Lukas, sliding back onto the ground.

"He can change the form and shape of his limbs." Replied Olivia.

"He has super speed!" Axel added.

"He can infect people with wither sickness."

"He has super strength!"

"He can form anything out of nothing."

"He has super hearing!"

"He can knock you unconscious just by the flick of his fingers."

"He has super night vision!"

"And, he can compress your body and then absorb your energy and matter to make himself stronger." Upon hearing all of these advantages Jonathan has, Lukas's hopes were lowered a slight bit.

"I just hope Jesse and Petra are okay." Said Olivia, looking down at the ground.

* * *

Jonathan had dragged Jesse and Petra up the stairs and back into their room and planned on 'convincing' them that last night was all just a dream, and was in the middle of dragging Ivor to his little hideout where he would give him more of a reason to keep Jesse and Petra from finding the village. Once they were not too far away, Ivor started to wake up.

"What… what happened," He asked, "Where're you taking me?"

"You didn't seem motivated enough to keep the secret, so I'm going to give you a 'motivational' speech, or something like that." Jonathan replied.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?"

"Not really."

"So you take time out of the day to drag me down here, and you don't even know what you're going to do with me?!"

"Could you just shut up please? Thank you." The rest of the walk to Jonathan's hideout was quiet. The sun was starting to rise, which meant that Jonathan didn't have much time until Jesse and Petra would wake up again, so he had to hurry. Once he unlocked the door to his hideout, Jonathan just threw Ivor in there, landing straight on his face. He then locked the door behind him and placed an obsidian block in front of it.

"YOU ASS!" Exclaimed a voice from the wall of the room. Jonathan turned his head to see that Lukas was looking at him with a furious look on his face.

"Why thank you," Jonathan replied sarcastically, "Donkeys are my favorite animal." (In case you didn't know, an ass is another word for donkey)

"So this is where everyone had gone!" Exclaimed Ivor, raising his head from the cold ground.

"This is at least where the new order is, everyone else is, well… that's not important." Jonathan replied. Ivor then leaped from the ground, straight at Jonathan; oddly enough, Jonathan just raised his hand and Ivor stopped midair. He then waved his fingers around and purple transparent ropes appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Ivor. He then dropped to the ground, completely tied up.

"Alright, cut the crap Ivor, I'm going to be serious with you here," Said Jonathan, walking closer to Ivor, "When it's time for you to go investigating with Jesse and Petra, are you going to help them find the destroyed village or not?"

"I will." Ivor replied, not a single look of fear on his face. All of a sudden, the ropes around him started to tighten, and one appeared around his neck.

"I'm gonna ask you this again: are you going to help them find the village or are you going to keep quiet?"

"I'll help them find it." The ropes around him tightened even further, almost to a choking point.

"I don't wanna have to kill you Ivor, that's something I hate doing, so give me a reasonable answer." Said Jonathan as he leaned in closer to Ivor's face. He just stared at him as sweat started to cover his face.

"Is staring at me your answer, or are we in some kind of staring contest?" Asked Jonathan.

"No matter what you say your do, I'm staying with my decision." Ivor replied.

"Okay then, I guess I should just compress your body and absorb all of your energy instead."

"What?" Hearing this, Ivor remembered the monster he had created two years ago, and how it did a similar thing to all the people, animals, and buildings that got caught in its tractor beams. Jonathan's eyes started to turn pitch black and black particles started to emit from his hands. He then looked over to the row of three chained order members.

"You three, look away!" He exclaimed, not wanting them to see what he was about to do.

* * *

The second Petra opened her eyes, she knew something wasn't right; she was hanging half off of her and Jesse's bed, and Jesse was hugging her foot.

"Jesse!" Exclaimed Petra, in attempt to wake Jesse up, but to no avail. She started shaking her foot around to see if that will wake him up, but instead, she ended up kicking him in the face.

"Ow, my nose!" Jesse jumped straight up and squeezed his damaged nose as it started to bleed. With her foot now free, Petra joined Jesse on the bed and helped him cover up his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Jesse, something's not right." She said. At that moment, Jesse remembered what had happened.

"Where's Jonathan?!" He asked, pulling Petra's hands and his own off of his nose, even though it was still bleeding rapidly.

"I was thinking the same thing, but, how did we end up in here?" Asked Petra.

"All I remember is that we were downstairs with Ivor, and the next thing I know is that we're!" Said Jesse, going into their bathroom to grab something to put on his nose. Petra jumped off the bed and reached for the doorknob, but as she felt the cold metal on the knob, she heard someone coming up the stairs outside the room. She retracted her hand quickly and went to grab her sword, but for some reason, it wasn't in it's usual resting place on her side of the bed; in fact, she realized that none of her or Jesse's armor was in the room either.

"This ain't good." Said Petra, looking around the room to see if they had misplaced all their gear.

"What's not good?" Asked Jesse as he walked out the bathroom with a handful of tissues taped to the bruised part of his nose.

"All of our armor is missing!" Replied Petra. The doorknob could be heard shifting, which meant someone was coming into the room. Jesse and Petra got ready to pounce on the person who'd come in. The door opened slowly, which gave them plenty of time to think, but once the door was open, they were given no time to react. A force pushed them both back into the wall behind them, and immobilized their arms and legs. All of a sudden, transparent purple chains came out of the wall and tied them to it. A man walked into the room, a large unnatural smile across his blood covered face.

"Jonathan?" Petra was a little surprised to see Jonathan walking in, a bit oblivious of him to be the one causing trouble everywhere. He just chuckled and looked over to Jesse.

"You bastard." Jesse mumbled, realizing what was going on. Jonathan then walked towards him and stared at him in the eye. Jesse started to feel more and more uncomfortable the longer he stared at him, when suddenly, he was in a trance. Jonathan then grabbed his head and pulled it down to his height and whispered something in his ear. He then let go of his head and walked over to Petra. A transparent purple stool then appeared underneath him to raise him up to Petra's height. He then threw his arms at the wall beside her head, making her flinch a slight bit.

"What are you doing?" Asked Petra.

"I didn't have time to do it earlier so I'm doing it now." He replied.

"Doing what?"

"Erasing yours and Jesse's memories of last night and just now."

"Why don't you just kidnap us like I bet you did with everyone else?!"

"Where's the fun in that? And besides, the plan won't go the same way if I did that."

"You're a monster!"

"Shh. You don't wanna wake up Jesse, do you?" Petra then looked over to Jesse to see that he had now fallen back asleep. She then looked back at Jonathan, who's eyes had turned pitch black.

"Plus," He continued, "If you have no memory of just now, I'll get to do this without your boyfriend getting even more mad at me." Petra opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Jonathan had grabbed her head and pulled it into his, making their lips meet. The kiss lasted a few seconds, until Jonathan pushed Petra's head back up against the wall. He then stared at her the same way he stared at Jesse. The stare added to the discomfort from the sudden kiss. She started to become mesmerized by his colorless eyes, finding it hard to look away. Her memory was becoming clouded, and her brain was starting to shut down. Eventually, she had no control over herself, and was a mindless body. Jonathan then leaned in close to her ear and whispered the same thing he whispered to Jesse.

"You are to forget everything that happened between the time you woke at three o'clock last night, to right now." The second he had said that, Petra couldn't do anything to stop that from happening as her memory was immediately erased. She then started to doze back off to sleep, with no memory of anything that had happened. Seeing that Petra was no longer conscious, Jonathan kissed her on her forehead.

"You will join me." He said before he released the both of them from their restraints and put them back in their bed. He then went out the room and closed the door behind him. Once outside the room, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He then started to cry; but, like last time he fully cried, his sadness turned into joy as he started laughing insanely. Tears still pored down his face as he laughed insanely, but he ignored them.

"Get ready world!" He yelled, "Your time is coming to an end!" He then sat there, laughing, until he'd choke on his laughs. He then pulled his left sleeve back and spat on his arm to wipe away the skin colored paint to reveal his Wither Storm tattoo. He then put his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Damn." It had been an hour since Jesse and Petra's memories were erased, which means that Jesse had forgotten about both getting kicked in the nose, and touching the black goo and infecting himself with wither sickness by mistake. He had just woken up from the stinging pain in his hand, and he had also woken Petra up from his complaints of the pain.

"What's wrong?" Asked Petra, half asleep.

"My hand hurts like heck," Replied Jesse, "And I don't even know what happened to my nose!"

"It's bleeding." Said Petra.

"I know, I can smell the blood." Petra then rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She felt like something was wrong, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Jesse then got out of bed to grab an ice pack to put on his hand when all of a sudden, the door flung open and Jonathan ran into the room and pulled Jesse and Petra into an embrace.

"I heard thunder!" He yelled.

"You're afraid of thunder?" Asked Jesse.

"Yeah." He answered, hugging them tighter. The redstone lights started to flicker as thunder was heard.

"Looks like a big storm is coming." Said Petra, looking out the bedroom window to see that it was poring with rain outside.

"Shoot!" Exclaimed Jonathan as he face-palmed.

"What?" Asked Petra, looking back at him. Jonathan let go of the two and slowly backed up towards the doorway.

"I uh, I-I have to uh… I gotta go!" He ran straight out of the room and downstairs.

"What was that all about?" Asked Jesse.

"Jonathan!" Yelled Petra as she ran after him. She ran out of the room and stopped at the top of the stairway to see Jonathan stumbling down the stairs and tripping over his own feet.

"Jonathan!" She called down to him as he struggled to open the front door. He looked up to her at the call with a worried look on his face.

"Please, don't remember!" He yelled up to her, dropping to his knees.

"What?"

"I told you everything, you saw everything! I need to do this, AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Another lightning strike with thunder and another shriek from Jonathan were heard; as well, the lights flickered again, much more vigorously than before. Petra tried to understand what he meant, but it felt like something was blocking her memory.

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?!" She yelled to him.

"You haven't remembered yet?" He asked, "If you don't remember what I did, then join me!" Another lightning strike and another violent light flicker. Jesse then ran over to join them and jumped at Petra, embracing her tightly. More lightning, and another light flicker. Jonathan's nose started to bleed and tears started to appear in his eyes. Another lightning strike. Jonathan tried to army crawl away. Another lightning strike and the lights went out with no return.

"Notch damnit, Olivia's not going to be pleased with the lights going out." Said Petra, trying to feel her way down the stairs.

"I wonder why Jonathan was acting so strange when the storm started." Said Jesse, following Petra close behind.

"For one thing, he said he was afraid of thunder, but he was also saying some pretty strange stuff before the lights went out." All of a sudden, Petra's head started to ache, as well as Jesse's.

"P-Petra, s-something h-happened last n-night." Jesse stuttered as the pain in his head got worse.

"I kn-know." Petra replied, the pain in her head unbearable. Then, the pain stopped.

"Jonathan's the culprit."

* * *

Jonathan knew his powers wouldn't last much longer in this storm. Lightning storms always disrupted the signal in his powers, which means that he needed to hurry to kidnap Jesse and reinfect everyone who he infected before. He knew he had failed with the whole 'erase their memories and pretend nothing had happened' plan, so he needed to stay hidden. He had army crawled into the kitchen and was trying to hide in one of the cabinets. It was getting harder for him to see in the dark, so that obviously meant that Jesse and Petra's memories were almost restored too. He sat in the cabinet, hiding, for ten minutes, but he knew he was wasting too much time. He crawled back out of the cabinet and tried to stand up, but only to fall back down again. His legs were weaker, most likely because his powers weren't active. If he were to kidnap Jesse without using his powers, he'd have to wait until they were separated. At least there was the next best thing: distractions.

* * *

"At least his plan to erase our memories has failed." Said Petra, crafting a torch. Now that they had their memories back, they were slightly more prepared to go up against Jonathan, but they still didn't have a any weapons or protection.

"He must be after one of us," Said Jesse interlocking his hand with Petra's and holding it tightly, "So we need to stay together." Petra's face turned red at the sudden kind gesture from Jesse.

"Are you saying that you need to protect me?" She asked, stepping away from the Crafting Table with the torch she made and Jesse still holding tightly onto her hand.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I've always tried to protect you, especially back when you had wither sickness." Jesse replied, standing back to back with her.

"Yeah, well, the tables have turned, and you're the one wither sickness, so that makes me the strong one."

"Petra, you're always the strong one."

"Jesse!" An unknown voice called from the shadows, attracting Jesse's attention.

"Who's there?!" Jesse called back, but no answer.

"Was that Ellegaard?" Asked Petra, recognizing the voice.

"But that's impossible, she's dead." Jesse replied, a chill going up his spine.

"Damn, I remember that day like it was almost yesterday."

"Jesse, take my armor!" The voice called again.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Said Jesse, holding Petra's hand even tighter.

"Jesse, am I going to be alright?" Another voice was heard, but this time it was a lot deeper and more male like.

"Gabriel?" Asked Petra. Things were starting to get even weirder by the second.

"It was dark, and foul, and I was sure I was a goner." The voice said. Jesse was starting to sweat at the strange phenomenon.

"Aw man, Ellie. For a second there, I almost managed to forget." Another voice was heard, and this time it was Magnus's voice. Jesse started to sink to the ground, the regret and disappointment seeping back into his mind.

"We used that damned Command Block!" This time, Soren was heard. They had seen Soren's corps not that long ago, so hearing his voice was even more eery and disturbing.

"You are nothing and you will never be anything more than an idiot, you stupid little girl!" Jesse did not recognize that voice, but Petra obviously recognized it. She started to sweat as well, and her heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Don't leave me outside again, please!" Petra yelled, terrified of the voice that was heard. Jesse turned his head and looked up at Petra to see that she was starting to cry. Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Through all that was happening, they had both forgotten about Jonathan and the blackout, so it would've been expected for Jesse to run off alone. At the sight he saw, his hopes were raised and he felt like his heart was no longer as empty. He let go of Petra's hand and stood up, ready to dart towards the shadow he saw. Petra grabbed Jesse's arm, stopping him from running towards the shadow.

"Jesse, stop!" Exclaimed Petra, "You know that can't be real!"

"I've been losing hope for too long," Jesse replied, "So he's gotta be real!" Jesse pulled his arm out of Petra's grip.

"Reuben!" He yelled as he ran towards the pig shaped shadow; however, something jumped down from the ceiling and tackled him.

"Jesse!" Petra dropped the torch she was holding and ran towards him.

"Petra!" Jesse's arm was held to his back by the person on top of him, and then a loud snapping sound was heard, followed by screaming; the person had broken his right arm.

"Get off of him!" Petra commanded, but her only reply was the person looking up at her with an unnatural smile going across their whole face.

"Stupid little girl, it would be better if you starved to death!" The person screamed at her.

"No!" Petra screamed, terrible memories coming back from her childhood. Petra jumped at the person, but they had some how evaporated, and she ended up landing on top of Jesse.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Jesse yelped in pain as his broken arm shifted into a more uncomfortable position.

"Stupid stupid STUPID!" The same voice called from above them. Petra got off of Jesse, helped him up, and then went to pick up the torch she had, to find that it was gone.

"Have you idiots forgotten why you're here, why I'm here?!" The voice called again, "I know all your weaknesses!" It was all getting weirder by the second.

"What is this?!" Asked Petra, her head darting around, trying to find the source of the voice in the pitch black.

"Memories, memories of everything you fear!" The voice relied, "Remember Jonathan?!" With that line, Petra immediately remembered what they were doing. Something then grabbed her feet and dragged her down the the ground and started pulling her away.

"Jesse!" She called, the grip on her legs too strong for her to pull off on her own. A hand came down and grabbed her hand and pulled her from the grip of the strange thing that grabbed her.

"Jesse this is all too weird," She said looking up at him, "I think we need to get out of here."

"It is all just Jonathan." Her boyfriend replied.

"It doesn't feel like it." Petra didn't show it, but she was terrified, and she needed calming down. She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend, and he kissed back. They shared the kiss for quite some time, until the man stepped backwards, off of a stool.

"Well that was amazing, wouldn't you say Petra?" He asked.

"What?"

"There's a lot you can do you know, even if you're powerless." Petra was confused, a little bit more scared even. The raining stopped and the thunder was no longer heard; the storm had ended.

"Well, won't you look at that, the storms gone," The mans voice then changed to a more child-like-mans voice, "Now then, let's get some lighting up in here!" The man then clapped his hands together twice, and all the lights turned back on, revealing Jonathan, not Jesse, standing in front of Petra, a smug look on his face.

"There's so much you can do with the things you find in the kitchen." He said. Petra had been tricked, fooled, just like she was a child again, listening to ghost stories and believing they were real.

"I-I don't understand." Said Petra, taking a step backwards.

"Well, you see while I said all those things earlier to distract you, I switched Jesse out with me." Jonathan then pointed to the side, where Jesse was hanging upside down from a rope, watching the whole thing.

"He saw everything you know." Petra was becoming furious, but before she could do anything, a fist came flying at her face, and she blacked out.

 **Authors Note: Hello readers! I am so sorry on how long it took me to get this chapter out, I was in a serious writers block and I needed a lot of help from my friends to get out. Also, a massive thanks to my friend Avery for helping me with this chapter. Unfortunately, I will be on another hiatus for around three to four weeks because of a trip to England. When I get back, I will hopefully be done with chapter six, but if not, then it should be out later in the summer. Well, hopefully I will see you all in the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Shard Keeper**

Petra opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark, circular room. Her head was pounding from before, making it hard for her to think straight. On the opposite side of the room, Lukas, Axel, and Olivia were sitting up against the wall, all chained up; they barely even looked alive. She tried to stand up, but her torso, arms, and legs were tied up so tight that the blood circulation was almost cut off.

"Petra, you're wake?" Petra turned her head to her left to see Jesse sitting there, chained up as well and his skin was completely gray with purple veins going up his face; he didn't look happy whatsoever.

"Jesse, where are we?" Asked Petra, happy to see him.

"Jonathan kidnapped all of us." Jesse replied, looking down at the ground he sat on. Petra could tell something was wrong with him, but before she could ask him what was wrong, she started throwing up uncontrollably. Jesse just looked over to her with barely any expression on his face. Petra felt so sick inside all of a sudden. Eventually, the vomit stopped coming, but she still felt like more was going to come. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find a way to escape. She tried squirming around in her restraints, hoping they weren't too strong, but she was wrong. She continued to look around for another way to escape. She looked over to the only door in the room and saw a rusted padlock on it and thought that maybe she could cut the ropes off with the lock.

"Jesse, come on, I think I might've found a way to escape." Petra said, but Jesse didn't reply. She was getting impatient, so she turned to her side and crawled over to the door. Once she had made it to the door, she couldn't turn her head away from her sick friends, all in a line, tied up, and most likely dead. She tried to ignore their lifeless bodies for now so she could concentrate on escaping. She turned her back against the door and leaned up against it. She slid her way up the door into a standing position and started scraping her back up against the rusted lock, eventually cutting the rope, and freeing her arms and torso. She then leaned down and untied her legs, freeing herself entirely. She then ran back over to Jesse to untie him, but all of a sudden, she started coughing up blood. Something wasn't right. It could just be that the black goo that sets off her wither sickness was in he room, but still, it just didn't seem right. She decided to ignore it for now and ran back over to Jesse and started untying him. Now that he was free, he stood up, but he still didn't seem happy.

"Jesse, we're free," Said Petra, "Now we can take down Jonathan!" Jesse still didn't look happy, like something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Petra asked him.

"You should know, you did it after all." Jesse replied. Petra didn't understand what he mean't, but she thought that he might've been talking about when Jonathan tricked her into kissing him.

"Jesse, what are you talking about?" She asked. Jesse didn't answer. Petra then came to the conclusion that he thought that she was cheating on him with Jonathan. To make up for it, she leaned up and pulled Jesse's head in, and kissed him. It lasted probably a whole minute, and it was so passionate and amazing. It had been a while since they had kissed this long. Petra eventually pulled back, knowing they were getting distracted. She was hoping that the expression on Jesse's face would've changed to a more happy expression, but it didn't; he didn't look any happier. All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard, and a small piece of iron flew so fast past them that could've pierced their skin if it had hit them.

"What the heck was that?!" Exclaimed Petra. Another bang was heard, and another iron piece shot past them again, but this time, it shot straight past Petra's throat and almost hit it. Petra and Jesse turned towards the source of the shooting, and a short man emerged from the shadows, holding a small item that looked like some sort of weapon; the man there was Jonathan.

"This weapon is very powerful, I tested it and it killed the test subject in one hit," He said, "I call it a gun. I forced Olivia to make it for me." Jonathan pulled something back on the top of the curved weapon, a click was heard, and a small piece of iron fell out of the top of it and fell to the ground. Jonathan then held up the weapon and pointed it at them.

"Hands behind you head and up against the wall!" He shouted. They obliged, and did what told. He then caught Petra eyeing her friends. He chuckled and put the gun in his pocket.

"Don't worry, they're not dead... yet," He said, "After the storm came, their wither sickness had gone away and they tried to escape, but luckily I got back here in time and reinfected them, but I think I may have overdone it a little."

"What is wrong with you?!" Exclaimed Jesse. Jonathan chuckled again and walked up to Jesse, grabbing his broken arm and twisting it around, making him scream.

"Aaaahhhh!" The pain was unbearable for him, and Petra couldn't just stand there and watch.

"Jonathan stop it!" She exclaimed. He didn't stop and blood was starting to pour from Jesse's arm. A snapping sound was starting to become heard, and that's when Petra jumped off the wall and ran for Jonathan, but he saw it coming and pulled out the gun and shot it at Petra, hitting her right leg. Blood splatters went all over the place and she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET IN MY WAY AGAIN!" Jonathan screamed, still pointing the gun at her. He then let go of Jesse's arm and left it almost hanging off of his shoulder. Jonathan then put his gun away and leaned down to Petra, brushing her hair out of her face. Tears were streaming down her face as blood poured out of her leg.

"Hurts doesn't it," He said, "It hurts to be left there doesn't it?!"

"W-why are you doing this?" Jesse stuttered, holding his right arm tightly.

"For starters, I want you, Petra, to understand the pain I felt when I was given this duty." Said Jonathan, standing back up again.

"Y-you sh-shot me for n-no reason?!" Exclaimed Petra, looking up at him.

"No, I have a reason for everything," He said, let the long explanation begin, "Once upon a time, there was a there was a four year old boy, me. I was an orphan who was abandoned by his parents and I had no friends. I was barely fed by the owners of the orphanage, but then again, that was the same with all the orphans, but when we did get fed, it shouldn't have even been called food, but oh well. I was the second hated child there, but the most hated was a young girl, around the same age as me, red haired and tall, never took off the bandana she was wrapped in as a baby; you Petra, you were the most hated, but that was because you were smart, and you always questioned the caretakers. One day, you were sick and tired of eating the same old rotten food and threw the plate on the floor, and I followed on and did the same. Together, we ended up starting a food fight and we both got locked in the meat cellar for five hours. In there, we got to know each other and became great friends. That night, you snuck into the boys sleeping room and asked me if I wanted to join you on the roof. I ended up following you up there and we sat there, talking for hours, and that was when I realized I was in love with you. When we were five, you were thrown outside and locked there for the whole night. I was so scared, I thought you were going to die, but to my surprise, you were fine. You said that you had met a guy who saved you from a swarm of zombies and put you somewhere safe, and that boy was seventeen year old Gabriel. That was when you decided you wanted to be like him, and I joined you in that no matter what we'd do. We started by fighting back to the caretakers more often and secretly started steeling from the meet cellar, so that way, we could give all the kids fresh food. Time skip to when we were seven, and we sat on the rooftop, talking about how the orphanage was taking any chance to get rid of a child immediately, when you brought up that you were going to run away, and you wanted me to come with. I was so excited to run away with you, but that was the last night I ever saw you. You left me behind, you told me you would never leave me, and left me! Anyway, so, you left me and ran off on your own, and I thought I would never see you again. Time went by and the orphanage was almost out of orphans and weren't picking up any others. They eventually shut the orphanage down when I was nineteen, and I was left there, the only orphan they couldn't find a home for. I was abandoned again. First by my parents, then by you, and then by the orphanage itself! I had to start stealing to survive, and that's when I discovered what The Order of the Stone was, and Magnus quickly became my favorite. I tried to move to Boomtown, but I had to stop halfway through my journey because of a problem I discovered with my legs; they were weak and I kept collapsing on the journey, so I gave up. That as when I was twenty, but when I became twenty-four, I was able to buy tickets to Endercon, where I would hopefully meet Gabriel, the man who saved the love of my life that night at the orphanage. I made it there, and it was the most fun I had ever had, until I saw you. It was at the meet up with Gabriel, when I saw you at the corner of my eye. I knew it was you the second I saw your bandana and your beautiful face. I tried to get over to you, but the crowd was so large, and my legs were so weak. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, only to you, and that was when it happened; The Wither Storm came to life. The shockwave from the storm blasted everyone back, and only one person couldn't get up; me. I was left there, my legs refused to be strong and I struggled to get up. As everyone screamed and ran, not one person looked back at me, even when I called for help. Not even you or Gabriel helped me. I army crawled away from the monster and used the wall to stand up and run, but all I could do was limp. I saw you and I called to you, but didn't hear me, and that was when The Wither Storm picked me up. I was abandoned again, and this time, by everyone. Everything was black, until at one point when the color of the world started to come back and I saw the world again. The Wither Storm was dead, or, as we all supposed. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was angry, furious even. I was abandoned again! The Wither Storm gave me warmth inside and I felt safe, but it was gone. I laid there, crying, until mister kitty cat came over and helped me up. He gave me the first act of kindness in years, but I wanted The Wither Storm back. I climbed the body of the monster and I saw the Command Block, and then I saw you, Jesse. You saw the Command Block, but you didn't see me. And then, that's when it all happened; the monster that somehow gave me comfort came back to life. I held onto the Command Block as tight as I could, and that's when everything was set up; I was in pain, so much pain as something stabbed me in the chest and dug in deep. I called for help, but once again, on one came. A shard had Broken off of the Command Block and was digging into my chest. Though the pain was unbearable, I liked the pain. And that was when the blood started to come, and I felt a stab in my heart, and I felt strength fill my veins. I felt stronger, and more powerful! I was The Shard Keeper! I held the last piece of the Command Block, and it made me who I am. With that done, I started plotting my revenge on the orphan caretakers, but my plans changed when YOU BASTARDS DESTROYED THE WITHER STORM FOR GOOD! That was when I decided to change my plan from taking revenge on just the caretakers to taking revenge on everyone! No one stopped to think that maybe someone here wanted the comfort The Wither Storm gave them! NO! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME! NO ONE!" Jonathan pulled his gun out agin and started shooting the ceiling, tears filling up his eyes. He then lowered the gun and took his jacket off, his Wither Storm tattoo now visible.

"This is the mark of the storm," He said, "The Shard Keeper has it. AND I'M THE SHARD KEEPER!" He then pointed his gun at Jesse as he stared at Petra, his eyes turning pitch black.

"You took everything from me!" He said to the girl in which was dying on the floor, "And now I'm going to take everything from you."

"Jonathan no!" Petra pleaded, but Jonathan didn't listen, and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

"Didn't think you could take me down that easily, could you?" Jonathan turned around and a large stick of wood hit him across the face, giving him a massive gash in the side of his face.

"Damnit!" He screamed.

"Petra, I'll take care of him, just go!" Exclaimed Jesse. He had dodged the bullet Jonathan had shot at him and started to fight back. Petra stood up and limped to the locked door, holding onto the bleeding bullet wound in her leg. Before she got to the door, a bullet shot right past her, almost hitting her. She turned her head to see Jonathan standing there, pointing the gun at her, the gash in his face sealing up fast. She then saw Jesse behind him, on his knees, his eyes opened up wide, and now almost as withered as the rest of her friends. Petra was so scared. She turned the other way and started limping around the room, behind the pillars that circled the room, hoping that Jonathan would hit one of the pillars instead of her. Jonathan kept shooting, but he kept on missing the dying girl.

"I loved you, I really did!" He yelled, "In fact, I still love you, but you won't join me!"

"Jonathan, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Exclaimed Petra, losing blood quickly.

"I was abandoned by everyone, and I won't be abandoned again!" He replied, "Especially if there's no one left in this world to abandon me!"

"Jonathan, I tried to come back for you in the orphanage, I really did!"

"LIAR!"

"Yo, ass!" A faint voice called. Jonathan turned his head to see that Lukas, Axel, and Olivia were awake again, but they might not be awake for long, since their bodies had almost given up.

"Yeah, you jerkwad!" Axel called.

"Don't think you can win this, do you?!" Olivia called.

"Shut up!" Jonathan screamed back at them. He turned back around to Petra, who had fallen over and was coughing up blood again. Her body couldn't take it. Jesse then jumped onto Jonathan, giving Petra some time to get up.

"Petra, get up! Please!" He called, trying his hardest to hold Jonathan down. Petra finally made it up and turned and started running towards her friends to unchain them. Jonathan was able to get Jesse off of him and pointed his gun back at Petra.

"Petra, what're you doing, just run!" Axel told her, knowing that his time was nearly up.

"No, I need to help you guys." Petra said faintly. Jonathan then jumped in front of her and pointed his gun at her stomach.

"Here's Jonny!" He said, right before he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Blood went everywhere. Petra fell to the ground after the second bullet had hit her as Jesse called her name.

"This was too easy." Voices surrounded her as her head hit the stone ground. Pain surged through her stomach and leg as she laid there, dying.

"PETRA!" She was losing sight of where she was; she was going into the light.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as everything started to become a blur. Jesse leaped at Jonathan, pushing him into the wall. He then grabbed his head and started hitting it against the wall rapidly, making it bleed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He screamed, tears pouring down his face. Jonathan started to cry as well, showing that he was regretting what he had done. All of a sudden, the door of the room was bashed down and a dozen people ran in, including Ivor.

"Ivor?!" Axel Asked, thinking he was gone. When Jonathan's powers were disrupted in the storm, everyone he had absorbed were free, including Ivor.

I came as fast as I could." Ivor said, and that was when he noticed the lifeless body of Petra, laying there in front of her friends.

"Bring her back! Bring her back! Bring her b-back!" Jesse chanted, crying through every word. Jesse then grabbed him and pushed him to the ground and started punching I'm the left eye. Two men came over and grabbed Jesse pulling off of Jonathan as two other people pulled him up so that he was standing and took the gun from him as they tried to put handcuffs on him. Jesse poured his eyes out as Petra's body was dragged off. Ivor then stopped the two people from dragging her out of the room, realizing he forgot to check something. Another person was unchaining the others, and with all of them unchained they all ran over to Jesse, trying to comfort him.

"She's gone, she's gone." He muttered, his face a light red from crying.

"She might not be gone." Ivor said as the two people laid her down next to the team. Jesse then leaped over to her and tried to stop the bleeding from her stomach, but it was too late. Ivor the whipped out a knife and held it down underneath her nose.

"What're you doing?" Asked Axel.

"Checking to see if she's breathing." Ivor answered. Unfortunately, there was nothing; she was gone.

"She's dead, no she's not dead, but I killed her, not necessarily, what're you talking about she's dead, no not unless you want her to be dead." Jonathan said, seeming to be talking to himself. Jesse looked at him, thinking deeply into what he was saying.

"What're you talking about Jonathan?" He asked, still furious that he had killed the one he loves.

"I can bring her back, but I can't what're you talking about, you can remember?" He replied.

"So you can?"

"Yes, no, maybe." Jesse then grabbed Jonathan's arm and pulled him over to Petra's body and then he took his handcuffs off.

"If you can heal yourself, then you can heal others." Jesse said, pushing him closer to the body.

"I'll try." He said, leaning down at her and placing his hands on her wounded stomach. His eyes then turned pitch black again and black particle dust started to emit from his hands. Petra's eyes then opened up, the same shade of black in Jonathan's eyes, and her wounds started to close up. Jonathan started to cringe in pain as the gash in his face from earlier started to open up again. He couldn't take it anymore and had to pull away from healing Petra, leaving the bullet wound still half there.

"What're you doing, finish the job!" Exclaimed Jesse pushing him slightly.

"I can't, it hurts too much and I can't concentrate!" Jonathan replied, blood starting to pour down his face.

"Jesse look, she's breathing again!" Lukas called to him. Jesse then turned around and saw that she was breathing rapidly.

"Petra?!" Jesse then ran back over to her hand held her hand tightly, "Everything's going to be alright." Jesse then turned back round to thank Jonathan, and then beat him up him again, but Jonathan then started throwing up everywhere. He then dropped to the ground as blood started to seep out of his mouth, and eventually, a large shard slowly came out of his mouth, obviously cutting the inside of his throat. Eventually, it dropped to the floor, and the blood stopped. That's when everything got worse. Everyones wither sickness disappeared at the blink of an eye, and all of Jonathan's wounds from when Jesse violently beat him up got worse, his eye started to bleed, and his tattoo, The Mark of the Wither, was gone. Jonathan tried to stand up, all of a sudden, his legs collapsed and he couldn't get up.

"My legs, my legs, I can't feel my legs, I can't feel them, I can't walk." He said, realizing what this meant. Two people then grabbed his arms and pulled him up, then let go, and he fell to the floor again. Ivor then rushed over to him to see what was wrong with him. Jesse couldn't take his eyes off of the mysterious shard.

"Can you move your toes?" Ivor asked, taking Jonathan's shoes off.

"No." Jonathan replied.

"What's that?" Asked Jesse, pointing to the shard piece.

"That's the shard that came off of the Command Block." Jonathan replied. Jesse couldn't take his eyes off of it, even with the sounds of his friends trying to calm his girlfriend down, and the sound of Ivor trying to help Jonathan with his legs.

"Hey Jesse, you better come over here for a second." Said Lukas. Jesse then forced his gaze away from the shard and crawled over to the group. Petra was breathing less intense and was speaking.

"Jesse, don't do it, don't do it Jesse." She repeated over and over. Although she was talking, she didn't seem like she was going to actually wake up anytime soon. Eventually, Petra stopped, and her breathing slowed even further, almost to a stop.

"Ivor!" Jesse called, not taking his gaze off of the dying girl in front of him. Ivor then finished up with Jonathan with the conclusion that he will never walk again, and that he was to be arrested. He then walked over to Petra and proceeded to check her pulse etc.

"She's in a coma." He said.

"She can't be!" Exclaimed Jesse, not wanting to believe it.

"The shard," Jonathan said, "The shard is looking for a new host." Everyone looked over to him, all wondering what he might mean by that. All of a sudden, the shard started to glow and shake. It all of a sudden started darting around the room, bouncing off of the walls and hitting the ground. Everyone took cover from the very sharp piece of Command Block, hoping that they weren't the one it chose as a new host. Eventually, it hit someone in the chest and a bright flash of light filled the room. Once the light had died down, everyone raised their heads and looked around the room. Jonathan then started to laugh insanely, for he knew what was happening.

"This is too good," He said, barely able to contain his excitement, "Someone in this very room it the new Shard Keeper!" Everyone looked at each other, thinking about what this means.

"They know who they are," He continued, "The one with the shard inside of them has all the powers I had, which means that they are all powerful and can't be stopped. It's pretty easy to figure out who it is, and I already know. I just want them to know, I will help them through their mission to destroy everything and I will tell them everything they need to know." Jesse's heart started beating rapidly, not knowing if he could trust anyone, and if anyone would trust him.

"Get ready, 'cause all this is going fall to pieces all over again, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

To Be Continued...

 **Authors Note: I lied! Turns out, I can post things from England, so there we have it, the last chapter of the first one, and you know this means: Sequel! Tell me what thought of this and who you think the new Shard Keeper is in the form of a review if you'd like to, and, thank you, all of you, for all the support on this story and the support for me as a writer, all of the reviews I've gotten are just amazing and so inspiring, just, thank you so much. Hopefully, I'll see you in the sequel!**


End file.
